ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
T2 Omnitrix (Earth-1010)
The Type 2 Omnimatrix is a machine in Earth-1010 that was created by Azmuth. It is the successor of all previous models, most recently the T1 Omnitrix. Appearance The T2 Omnitrix highly resembles the original Omnitrix T1 Prototype with a white and green colour scheme, resembling Ben's shirt during Ben 10: Road Trip. There are two buttons on the side facing the user, and on the other side are two lime green wires that fold around the device and cross into one another as they reach the user's side. User Interface The Omnitrix now possess two physical button on the side. Pressing either will bring up the selection dial, which auto-selects a random alien from Playlist 1. Pressing the first button will switch to a random alien from the next playlist along, assuming there is one, and the second button will select a random alien from the Civilian Playlist. The wearer can then select their alien of choice from the given playlist. The Civilian Playlist cannot be accessed through the first button. The Omnitrix has an advanced AI that can give auditory feedback in greater detail than the visual UI allows for. Origin The T2 Omnitrix was made as the final iteration of the Omnitrix, improving on all the flaws of the T1 unit. Azmuth altered the playlist system again, replacing the previously unlocked aliens with 10 new aliens that he wanted Ben to learn about, as well as a few to help balance out the line up. The Omnitrix had not initiated properly when Ben first received it, but all functions are now operating properly after it reset during the events of In The Shadow Of Vilgax. Features The Omnitrix is a Level 20 DNA Altering device. It allows the wearer to transform into upwards of 1,000,917 different alien forms, with Hivemind, Cranvius Sapience, the Faratin Dreadnought, Necroterran, and whatever Fanfare is added to the Codon Stream since the creation of the T1 unit and its on-board DNA database. When accessing new DNA samples, the T2 Omnitrix will get the prime sample from the Codon Stream (assuming one is available) and download it onto the on-board DNA database. This means that it cannot randomly unlock new forms when it cannot access the Codon Stream. The Omnitrix has a Universal Translator built into it. This time improved over the T1 unit, it contains Sotoraggian and Pictospeak languages. It still does not contain Vulpin, and Ben already speaks Sotoraggian now, so the only real addition is Pictospeak. |-|Active Mode= Active Mode is the Omnitrix's default mode - the Omnitrix can be used and nothing is wrong. When this mode becomes available, the faceplate will glow green briefly accompanied by a bleep. |-|Apprentice Control= Unlocked by Azmuth for the duration of Burning Bridges and named by Ben, the Apprentice Control allows instantaneous transformation between unlocked forms without at timeout. However the scanning function is disabled and additional forms cannot be unlocked. |-|Life Form Lock= The life form lock changes the default transformation in the Omnitrix to a selected form. The base form is stored as a screenshot, like before, however it is inaccessible without the use of further transforming. This mode is sometimes activated automatically by the Omnitrix. As long as this mode is active, it is possible for the user to transform into the Omnitrix’s stored DNA sample of their own species. |-|Scan Mode= The scan mode can now activate passively and without the user's awareness. This occurs as a side effect of the Omnitrix's AI being contextually aware that the user will spend a long time nearby the target of the scan. This means the scan is not as urgent and therefore does not need to use as much of the Omnitrix's functionality at once. The Omnitrix can still be used normally while this is happening. Other than this, the function remains the same as in previous iterations- including the yellow dial during a non-passive scan. Aliens The two buttons on the T2 Omnitrix are for quick switching between playlists, though Ben currently only uses them to activate the selection system and has not yet realised this feature due to only have one playlist active. Playlist 1 Playlist 2 Civilian Playlist Appearances See also: Ben Tennyson (Earth-1010)#Appearances Ben 10: Road Trip *''All Episodes'' Gallery Ben Tennyson RT.png|The T2 Omnitrix as worn by Ben Tennyson BTRT_Poster_1.png|Current Road Trip Poster BTRT NEW Poster 1.png|Road Trip New! Poster 1 See Also *Azmuth (Creator) *Ozai (AI Assistant) Category:Omnitrixes Category:Devices Category:Alien Technology Category:Galvan Technology Category:Azmuth's Creations Category:Ben Tennyson's Possessions Category:Death of Ben 10 Category:Earth-1010 Category:Technology in Earth-1010 Category:Technology Category:DNA Storage Devices Category:Objects